1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel golf putter and, more particularly, to a dual shafted golf club putter for permitting greater control of the path of movement of the club.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golf is one of the most demanding and perplexing sports in that it requires extreme accuracy and in-depth concentration. The necessary accuracy can be developed by constant improvement in the techniques for holding and stroking the golf clubs including addressing and stroking the ball. Each of these steps is absolutely essential to the end result of moving the ball on a desired projectory with a high degree of accuracy and consistency.
The most critical part of the game of golf is putting which takes place after the ball is positioned on the green.
When using a golf putter, especially for putting, the players hands normally grip along the same area, since there is a single shaft having a handle. This requires the player to place one hand above the other, a grip that is unnatural. Because of the unnatural placement of hands, there is an increased tendency to turn the club along its axis by rolling or breaking the wrists. This tendency is especially detrimental for putting. A proper putting stroke involves using the shoulders and upper body, without the wrists affecting the stroke.
In order to avoid the unnatural hand placement commonly occurring when using conventional golf clubs, it has been suggested to use a parallel pair of widely spaced handles. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,919,221. Because of this wide spacing, rotating with this putter is not similar to that occurring when the player uses a single handle putter. The large handle-to-handle spacing of the prior putter has a feel which is different from the single handle putter.
In addition, the golfer does not recognize the importance of training with a dual handed putter for putting. Training for putting requires a proper feel to accomplish a polished putting stroke. Also with putting, the alignment between handle and the face of the putter head is important. The prior art has neither taught the use of a dual-handled putter nor taught the proper alignment that should be utilized with a dual-handled putter.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved golf putter having a handle system which allows the hands, arms and shoulders to follow the putting stroke path and thereby keep the face of the putter head perpendicular to the path of travel of the ball once it is stroked. The present invention is directed to that need.